Story Package
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: A lot of stories that i have in my head that i want to share. All of them are up for grabs, just pm so i can make a running list of who has adopted them.  I will be updating to give more ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover Mayhem.**

**Also I will be continually updating this to just spout out ideas.**

**Couple Crossovers I may try in the future or Will give as a challenge.**

**Naruto x Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Naruto finds a dusty old tinbox that holds 7 rings and a pair of mittens. Figures out how to use flame at early age and activates gloves. He does not tell anyone about it because he 'feels' that he shouldn't. He gets sky ring. The other 6 are handed out. Either no pairing or singular pairing.

**Naruto x Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Minato lives but puts village before Naruto. Third dead. Naruto becomes frustrated before chuunin exams and goes on a walk outside village. He is attacked by unknown, but uses there are a huge amount of flames in the area. The only thing left is Naruto's headband, mostly burnt. 4 years later, a trading group comes in. Naruto is with the Vongola Trading corporations. But the leaders, who have taken Naruto in, are all specialists and considered one of, if not the, best in their field. All of them disappeared off the map 4 years ago. The exact same date as Naruto was attacked.

**Harry Potter x Naruto**

Crack fic. Luna's sight is not for The Harry Potter universe. Rather, Luna sees the future of the Naruto universe. Her unique insight allows her to connect and follow certain beings. Namely Jinchuuriki. And after the war, she is able to finally talk to the Jinchuuriki in their dreams.

**Harry Potter x Naruto**

Harry is 23 and an auror. He is investigating the portal to try and see its source of power. Harry is sucked in by an unknown force. Next thing he knows he is standing between two boys, both unconscious, in the middle of a large river.

**Stories up for Adoption**

Synchro

Safety and Peace

Moon Fox (ready taken but still up)

Naruto no Mizu

Subversive Intent

Prototype Fox

I Hate life but Love death/I love death

Veritas

**Please PM or Review if you have any questions about it. I've been taking a long break due to college :{ but I promise to write soon :D. **


	2. Ryuusei

**Ryuusei. The idea of an OC character I had.**

Meet team. Itachi Anko Ryuusei (orphan no last name). Daichi Sato.

Go out and first kill. Daichi comforts. Anko says to scoot over for the bedroll. Itachi takes first watch.

Moves to protect Itachi from blade. Gets slashed across the face, goes to hospital. Scar downwards on right eye, can still see. Anko yells at him. After, Itachi says thanks and asks why. Says friends. Has the sharingan. Says why he isn't afraid. Says that he he has no fear of his friends.

Daichi starts on elemental training. Itachi gets fire. Anko gets earth. Ryuusei gets thunder. All Chuunin

Daichi dies protecting trio from ambush. Ryuusei begs him not to die and Daichi gives Ryuusei a scroll.

Takes on the name Ryuusei Sato.

Ryuusei tries to open the scroll but cannot. He gets frustrated and uses electricity to open it. It gives way.

Anko leaves at the age of 12 to go with Orochimaru. Returns at age 13. Itachi informs Ryuusei that Anko was experimented on. Ryuusei tries to warn Anko against going.

Itachi, Anko and Ryuusei all celebrate Anniversary And drink with one another. At the age of 18. Itachi 14

Itachi asks if he would take care of family. Ryuusei, who has visited a number of times, says of course. Ryuusei asks what is wrong. Itachi points out Ryuusei probably already knows. Ryuusei asks why? Itachi says that Ryuusei 'felt' the Kyuubi attack coming. 'felt' the Hyuuga heiress being kidnapped.' Ryuusei, trying to cover up, says he just observes and thinks about things. Itachi asks once more to protect Sasuke. Ryuusei agrees.

Massacre happens. Anko and Ryuusei sit together in the lobby, waiting to be interviewed by the Hokage, as he was there teammate. Anko is holding in anger and depression. Ryuusei says its alright. Anko says shit has not been alright. If she hadn't gone, if they had all stayed together, if she had listened to Ryuusei. Ryuusei says he's not as good as Itachi or bold as Anko. He's just an average nin with no talent. Anko scoffs and says he doesn't realize that he was one of the most observant minds but is cut off. The two are dragged off.

Hokage interviews them. The Hokage asks if anyone knew about this and both deny. Hokage about to dismiss but Ryuusei intervenes. Would like the Anbu to leave. Hokage allows. Says that the massacre was most likely premeditated. Itachi came up to him and asked him to take care of his family, Sasuke in particular. The hokage twitches as his eyes glances towards the Hospital. Ryuusei presses that Sasuke is alive and asks for Custody. Hokage asks why. Ryuusei says he made a promise, one he intends to keep. The hokage denies him. Ryuusei argues that letting Sasuke roam free will hurt him and leave him being able to be influenced by _outside_ forces. Ryuusei recognizes that the Hokage thinks of Danzo.

Hokage still denies him. Anko grabs Ryuusei's arm to stop him.

4 years later Ryuusei gets team 7


End file.
